


Valentine's Day

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Romance, Valentine's Day, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, high school party, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, makeout, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Oh, hey, Jug. I didn’t know anyone was in here already. I’ll take off.” She said as she started to grab her things to go and find another place to do her Valentine’s Day drink and sulk.But Jughead put up a hand.“No, it’s okay. Stay. It’s the best room in the house. We can share it…if that’s okay with you.”





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica didn’t want to be at the Valentine’s Day party. She wasn’t sure why she’d even come. She didn’t have a date and there were far too many couples hanging out, making out, and getting loved up in the many empty bedrooms in the Blossom mansion.

She and Archie had just broken up before the holidays. Getting through Thanksgiving and Christmas had been incredibly tough. New Year’s had been a little better, but now it was the last big holiday that involved gift giving until her birthday. She had been doing so well, but all the love stuff was getting to her.

“I just have to make it through this one.” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a 6-pack of beers from one of the many party coolers in the expansive kitchen of Cheryl’s house.

She thought it might be better to face the holiday head on instead of hiding away in her bedroom back at the Pembrooke, pretending the holiday didn’t exist even though she’d spent half of the school day passing out the Valentine’s Day grams that she was in charge of. But she had signed up to be the head of the committee while she’d still had a boyfriend to send one to.

But Veronica had been pleasantly surprised, and had grinned from ear to ear when she’d received a gram for herself from a secret admirer. But she could only wonder who it was from as she read the card. All it had said, in very neat handwriting was, “I like you a lot.”

She had tried to find out who had sent it, but only Midge had known and she had refused to tell Veronica who had purchased it.

Veronica hoped that whoever the secret sender was would make themselves known to her by the end of the day, but once the final bell rang, no one had approached her claiming to be the admirer.

She had wondered if it had been a cruel joke, and left school feeling even more down in the dumps than she had earlier.

Regardless of her disappointment, she had decided she’d go to the party anyway and continue being a glutton for punishment.

But she just wasn’t in a party mood, no matter how much she’d try to force it. So her only other option was to just find herself a quiet spot, get drunk, and feel sorry for herself.

The Blossom estate was enormous and she wondered how Cheryl managed to make it to school on time every day without getting completely lost within its walls.

There were many rooms within the house that Veronica could pick from for some peace and quiet, but it wasn’t until she found the Blossom library with walls of books and a fire crackling in the fireplace that she decided to settle in.

She took a seat on one of the plush, velvet lined couches facing the hissing blaze and took out a beer from the six pack. She twisted off the cap and took a long swig of the cold, bitter beverage. She smiled to herself as she leaned back against the soft sofa.

“Veronica Lodge drinks beer?” She suddenly heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

She turned to see Jughead Jones, a beer in his hand, and a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh, hey, Jug. I didn’t know anyone was in here already. I’ll take off.” She said as she started to grab her things to go and find another place to do her Valentine’s Day drink and sulk.

But Jughead put up a hand.

“No, it’s okay. Stay. It’s the best room in the house. We can share it…if that’s okay with you.”

Veronica nodded. She actually liked the idea of having Jughead’s company as he came around the couch and sat down next to her.

The two didn’t say anything at first as they sipped their drinks. They were both lost in their thoughts as they stared at the fire in front of them. But eventually, a steady flow of conversation started, with lots of laughing in between as the alcohol coursed through their systems.

“So, I know why I’m here. I enjoy rubbing salt in my wounds. But why are you here?” Veronica asked him, curiously.

It wasn’t like Jughead to come to parties. He usually stayed as far away as he could get.

Jughead sighed, smiling as the glow of the fire flickered on his skin, casting him in a light that made him look almost sinister. It sent an unexpected thrill throughout Veronica’s body, but she quickly blamed it on the alcohol beginning to take its affect. Jughead Jones was not someone who normally enjoyed her company and he’d be mortified if he knew what he’d made her feel in that moment.

“I just wanted to get drunk tonight. Can’t do it at home since dad is a recovering alcoholic, you know.”

Veronica nodded.

She knew Jughead’s dad had always struggled with an alcohol addiction. Jughead didn’t seem to share his father’s issues, but he did like to drink occasionally.

“But at Cheryl’s house? Your mortal enemy?”

Jughead laughed as he looked at Veronica.

“Hey, the beer is abundant and it’s really good beer, and really free beer.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I like the way you think, Jones.”

The two sat talking about books and movies and music, discovering just how much they had in common. But as they continued to drink, Veronica realized that they were getting into some uncharted territory.

“Sometimes I just want tell Archie to take his Mr. Perfect Boy Scout bullshit and go live in the wilderness. Go, like, weave some baskets and eat squirrels.” Veronica said with a laugh while Jughead nearly choked on his beer from her confession.

“Yeah, I hear you.” He said once he collected himself.

“Sometimes I wanted to just tell Betty to wear something black, just once. But I think we’d all die of fucking shock if she ever did.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Well, if we die from shock then she’d already be dressed for it.”

The two burst into laughter, feeling a sense of relief neither one had felt in far too long. Being able to vent to each other about their failed relationships was strangely theraputic in how uninhibited it was. Veronica was feeling incredibly thankful for Jughead all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, Juggy, but the way Betty dumped you was so fucked up. I literally, like, yelled at her about it.”

Jughead shook his head, smiling.

“I appreciate that, Ronnie, but it’s okay. I’m so fucking over it. If you can believe that. I don’t know…I think our relationship wasn’t so much about love as it was about trying to prove something to everyone. Dumb shit, you know?”

Veronica nodded. She did know. She had felt the same way about her relationship with Archie. Sure, she had really cared about Archie, had even loved him to an extent. But her parents had never approved of Archie Andrews, and she knew it was more about their dislike for the Andrew’s family as a whole then Archie specifically. Regardless, Veronica had felt an addictive feeling of rebellion against her parents by dating the redhead jock, and she had enjoyed pissing them off.

Over time, it wasn’t so much about irritating her parents as it was about wanting to prove to them that they were wrong about Archie. But no matter what she did, she couldn’t make herself love him the way he deserved. Ultimately, she knew that it was just a matter of time before their relationship would need to end.

It had been similar for Betty and Jughead, and even though Veronica had been supportive of Betty’s decision to breakup with the brooding loner, she had also thought Betty was crazy to end things with a guy like Jughead.

He had treated Betty like she was the most perfect angel, like she was his number one priority. But it had been suffocating to Betty and she could never accept his Serpent life. So it wasn’t long before the arguments started happening, and Betty knew it was time for her and Jughead to move on from each other.

“So…Jug…can I ask you a question?”

Veronica was feeling a level of comfort with Jughead that she knew only alcohol could provide, so she decided to say the hell with it and just take advantage of it.

“Sure. What’s up?” Jughead asked before taking a gulp of a freshly opened beer.

“How come you don’t like me?”

Jughead’s look of utter distress at the question came as a surprise to Veronica. It was as if he couldn’t believe what she’d just asked him.

“What? Are you nuts? Of course I like you, Ronnie.” He said as he put a hand to his chest, emphasizing how sincere he was being.

But Veronica shook her head, not sure if she believed him.

“But you always frown at me and insult me, and…basically you act like you can’t stand my guts.”

Jughead sighed as he removed his beanie from his head and tossed in onto the empty spot next to him. He faced Veronica and looked into her eyes.

“Veronica. I can stand your guts. You’re…you’re…amazing. If I didn’t like you, do you think I would have sent you that Valentine’s Day gram?”

Veronica looked at him, completely unable to hide her shock at what he had just professed to her.

“You? You’re my secret admirer?” She asked, absolutely floored by the revelation.

Jughead nodded, an uneasy look on his face.

“Yeah…and…I’m only telling you because I’m drunk as hell right now. I wasn’t…I wasn’t going to tell you. God, I feel so dumb right now. You probably think I’m some kind of loser.”

But Veronica shook her head emphatically, the movement making her more lightheaded than she already was.

“Oh my God, not at all, Jughead! I’m flattered! I’m…a little shocked, to say the least…but I could never think you’re a loser.”

Jughead looked up and smiled at her.

“So you like my guts too?” He asked her, still looking unsure.

Veronica leaned over and put her hand on his leg.

“I really like your guts, Juggy.” She said with a drunken giggle.

The two looked at each for a while, neither one knowing for quite how long. But finally, Jughead got up the nerve to break the silence.

“You look so beautiful, Veronica.” He said with a sigh.

“And…I really…I really want to kiss you.”

Veronica grinned seductively. She couldn’t deny the fact that she really wanted him to kiss her too.

“I know we’re drunk, and people do dumb stuff that they regret when they’re drunk, but…I don’t think I’d ever regret kissing you. In fact, I know I would never regret it…so…could I—“

But Veronica cut him off from his nervous rambling and grabbed his face in her hands before slanting her mouth over his in an impulsive kiss that she knew she would never regret either.

She climbed onto is lap, her skirt pulling up over her thighs, exposing her special Valentine’s Day panties as she sat astride the handsome and brainy Jughead Jones. A guy she had always had a deep appreciation for that had now turned into a deep attraction. She wanted him, and she was fully taking him for herself.

Her tongue swept against his in plunging, feverish kisses while her hands fisted themselves in his dark hair. He moaned into her mouth, his hands on her bottom. They traveled up her back before cupping her face in his hands so he could kiss her deeper.

The taste of the beer on his tongue made her wonder what had really been more intoxicating, the alcohol or Jughead himself.

Kissing him was amazing. The way his mouth moved over hers was achingly perfect, and made her pulse race and her heart pound with how incredible he felt. She wanted more of him, she wanted every part of him.

But before she could begin to remove her clothes that she so desperately wanted to do, now that they had suddenly become a huge nuisance to her, Jughead pulled away.

He gazed into her eyes, his lips swollen from the intense makeout. He smiled at her as he brushed her hair away from her face.

“I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything before, Princess. And I know it’s Valentine’s Day, but I want to do this right. Not at Cheryl’s house and not while we’re drunk.”

Veronica leaned down to kiss him tenderly on his lips. It was such a Jughead thing to say, and knowing how sincere he was only made her realize even more how much he meant to her and how much she wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anything before too.

“Okay, Juggy.” She replied breathlessly as she held his cheek in her hand.

“To be continued.”

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valentine's Day story continues...

Veronica’s heart was pounding furiously as she stood at her locker on Monday morning, wondering if and when she would see Jughead Jones and wondering how things would be between them now.

She hadn’t seen him since Cheryl’s Valentine's Day party the Friday night before, but they had been sending each other casual texts and memes over the weekend. But neither one had mentioned their intense makeout session, nor how they had wanted to take it further.

And now she knew it was just a matter of time before she’d see him in the halls. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do or what she was supposed to say. He hadn’t asked her out yet so she didn’t consider them to be dating just because they’d had a night of fun, drunken kissing.

But she _wanted_ him to ask her out, she _wanted_ to be dating, and she wanted to kiss him again. Even more than that, she wanted to know what it would be like to have his bare skin against her own. She couldn’t get the thought out of her mind.

And she couldn’t believe how hard she was crushing on Jughead of all people. It was bizarre, and yet, it made complete sense to her. The fact that she had gone from thinking he couldn’t stand her to learning that he actually wanted her, was dizzying, and she was completely thrilled by it. And by him.

“Hey Princess. How’s your guts?” A voice suddenly said in her ear.

It was Jughead. He had come up behind her while she’d been lost in her thoughts, obsessing over him. It was almost like she had willed him to appear.

She turned her head.

“My guts are great. How’s yours?” She asked before turning around to face him.

Her heart fluttered at the sight of his handsome face and the way he was looking at her, his eyes full of lust and adoration, a flirty smile playing on his lips. So this was what it was like to be the object of Jughead Jones’s affection. She felt as though she could float right up into the clouds at any moment.

“My guts would be perfect if you say you’ll meet me at Pop’s after school.” He replied as he played with a strand of her raven hair.

He was so close to her that she could see the flecks of gray in his deep blue eyes.

“Why I’d love to, Mr. Jones.” She replied, feeling a blush in her cheeks remembering the way he’d touched her just a few nights earlier.

She realized how unlike her this was. She never got so carried away with a guy before, but with Jughead, she suddenly felt very aware of herself, and uncharacteritsically anxious.

And then his lips were on hers, kissing her tenderly before pulling away and smiling, licking his lips.

“You taste just as good as last time, Lodge."

She didn’t even know how to respond to that, she was so caught off guard. Jughead Jones had just been the first guy to do the one thing no guy had ever done to her before: render her speechless.

And she realized she hadn’t taken a breath until Jughead had walked away and was halfway down the hallway.

\---

“So are you going to explain to me why Jughead Jones kissed you at your locker this morning?” Kevin asked as he and Veronica sat outside the cafeteria during lunch.

Veronica was avoiding Archie, not in the mood to see him just in case he had heard anything about her and Jughead and felt the need to interrogate her over it. But so far so good, she hadn’t heard a peep from the redheaded ex.

“You saw that?” Veronica asked as she munched on a handful of French fries.

Kevin nodded emphatically.

“Uh, yeah. Along with about 200 other people in that hallway this morning.”

Veronica smirked.

“I don’t know. He’s probably just trying to make Betty jealous or something.”

As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn’t joking. She really did wonder if Jughead’s interest in her all of sudden came from a place of revenge. That he wanted to get back at the girl who had dumped him so callously.

He had told Veronica he was over the blonde cheerleader, but there was a part of her that wondered if that had all just been lip service.

She'd had a lot of experience with guys. Good ones and bad ones. So it was hard for her to take anything at face value anymore. She was always the skeptic, always so cautious and questioning of their motives. She wanted to believe that Jughead really liked her, but she was afraid to.

And she knew it all boiled down to how much she liked him.

Veronica had always felt a connection to Jughead, despite their differences, and despite the fact that they had a tendency to argue and debate just about every topic that ever came up when they were around each other. But even when she agreed with Jughead she would sometimes argue with him just because she had enjoyed their intellectual sparring so much. It was a turn on that she’d always tried to deny was a turn on.

Truth was, she’d liked Jughead for a long time, she just hadn’t allowed herself to fully explore how she felt until he had opened up the door by sending her the Valentine gram and telling her it was because he liked her.

He’d found the crack in her wall, that crack of girlish sentimentality that she often tried to hide. But he had seen it. Jughead had somehow discovered her weaknesses. Jughead Jones had been paying attention.

“If that’s what he’s doing then he’s the best damn actor I’ve ever seen. I saw the way he looked at you. I saw the way he kissed you. I don’t think anyone can fake looking _that_ hardcore in love.” 

Veronica nearly choked on her sip of coffee at Kevin’s words.

“Love? No, Kev…there’s no…way.”

But Kevin shrugged.

“I know what I saw, V. But would it bother you if he was in love with you? Are you over Archie?”

Veronica shook her head and sighed.

“It wouldn’t bother me, no. I would feel incredibly lucky...and incredibly undeserving. Yes, I’m over Archie, but damn if he wouldn’t be even more heartbroken than he already is.”

Kevin nodded.

“Well…I guess you have decide what matters to you more. Jughead’s heart or Archie’s?”

Veronica wasn’t sure how to feel. She cared about Jughead. She didn’t know if it was love yet. And she had no idea if he really loved her yet either. But she wanted to see what could happen, _how_ it could happen. She and Jughead were one of the most unlikely pairs she could think of. She wondered what would happen if things didn’t work out between them. Would hurting Archie that badly end up being for nothing?

She was beyond relieved that Jughead had asked her to meet up at Pop’s later. She needed to know how he felt about the Archie factor, and in turn, the Betty factor. Even though Betty had been the one to breakup with Jughead, Veronica knew she’d likely still feel a sense of betrayal at the potential relationship between her best friend and ex-boyfriend.

It was a delicate situation they were in.

Regardless, she couldn’t get her mind off of the Serpent Prince. She wanted to explore every facet of who he was. She wanted to be in front of a roaring fire with him while it snowed outside. The ice and the fire surrounding them. Two different elements that find a way to go hand in hand.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it had been almost too bold to kiss Veronica Lodge in the middle of the main corridor of the school knowing anyone could see them. And even though he was no longer dating Betty, and Veronica was no longer dating Archie, Jughead knew being involved with her could get a little messy.

Jughead sat at Pop’s unable to stop drumming his fingers on the table, causing the spoon in his coffee to clink in time with the rhythm of his anxiousness while waiting for Veronica to show up.

He’d done his best to seem so bold and confident when he’d seen her in the hallway that morning at school, but the truth was, it had taken him a good five minutes to get up the courage to go talk to her, not knowing if she would still have any interest in him after their night at Cheryl’s party.

But she had given him that same cool smile, that same smile that he had seen on her face when they’d gone their separate ways after the party. He couldn’t read her and it drove him crazy and made him feel incredibly insecure. But he couldn’t resist her either and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again.

And it had been just as amazing as the first time. He only wished he didn’t have to ever stop kissing her.

He knew it had been almost too bold to kiss Veronica Lodge in the middle of the main corridor of the school knowing anyone could see them. And even though he was no longer dating Betty, and Veronica was no longer dating Archie, Jughead knew being involved with her could get a little messy.

Jughead didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he also had never felt this way before and he couldn’t help but have an overwhelming need to be completely selfish.

There were so many things about Veronica that he knew were all wrong for him, or at least, he had thought were all wrong for him, but he didn’t care.

After his awful breakup with Betty, he had sworn off even looking at another girl. He didn’t want anything to do with love. He was done.

But then he had seen Veronica that day in the library.

That day that she was sitting at a table with a group of kids that had come over to Riverdale High after Southside High had been shut down. She was talking to them about a mentoring program that she was trying to start up and how they could help be a part of it.

“You guys have seen things and experienced things that could really help some of these younger kids. Give them someone in their lives that understands.” He’d heard her saying as the new, fellow classmates listened intently.

Jughead had been well aware of Veronica’s need to incorporate the downtrodden Southside students into their new school’s social structure. She wanted them to use the influence they might have to help others, and he couldn’t help but commend her for that. And he admired her for it. For once, she didn’t seem to have an ulterior motives and it made him look at her in a totally different way for the first time in the two years since he first met her.

He had often heard Veronica refer to herself as a “reformed mean girl.” She had apparently been somewhat of a nightmare bitch at her last school before moving to Riverdale. And now that she was in a new place, she had wanted to turn over a new leaf.

She had certainly been accomplishing that goal. And Jughead’s newfound admiration of her had slowly begun to morph into an intense attraction for the Northside Princess. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the new feeling in his chest when he would see her.

They didn’t cross paths often, especially now that they weren’t going on double dates any longer due to their respective breakups. But Veronica still gave Jughead a big smile and greeted him whenever she saw him around school. And it wasn’t long before he would notice his heart pounding whenever he saw her, heard her voice, or even heard her name mentioned.

He had sent her the Valentine’s Day gram on a whim. He’d wanted to do something romantic, but he didn’t want her to know it was him. He could only imagine that she would think he’d lost his mind. That is was some kind of spiteful joke. Or worse yet, that it wasn’t sincere and she would only think he wasn’t really over Betty and that he was just using Veronica as a weapon to get back at his ex.

But nothing could be further from the truth, and he hoped Veronica didn’t believe that any of his feelings for her had anything to do with Betty.

Suddenly, the bells chimed on the front entrance of the small diner. Jughead turned in his seat to see Veronica entering and looking around.

She smiled warmly when her eyes landed on Jughead.

“Hey.” She said softly once she’d made her way to the booth.

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on his lips, sending a wave of desire throughout his whole body. He wanted her so badly that he could barely control the need to throw her over his shoulder and take her away to someplace where they could be alone.

“So we’re kissing in public now…what does that mean, Princess?” He asked as she slid into the booth next to him and grabbed one of his French fries.

She shrugged as she looked up at him.

“You tell me. You’re the one who kissed _me_ first today. And might I add that it was out in the open to where Kevin saw us.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Damn it, now it’s just a matter of time before everyone knows.” Jughead replied as he took his beanie off and ran a hand threw his dark hair.

“Do you not want anyone to know?” Veronica asked him, as her body suddenly rigid.

She was obviously afraid that Jughead wasn’t serious about her, that he just wanted some kind of clandestine romance with her. He wanted nothing more than to reassure her that that wasn’t the case. Not by a long shot.

“I would tell the world, Veronica. I meant what I said to you. I want this to happen. But we have a problem. Two problems, to be exact.”

Veronica nodded. She knew who those two problems were.

“What are we going to tell them?” She asked, unsure of the best way to handle the situation that they were now confronted with.

Betty and Archie would surely not react well to the news of Jughead and Veronica becoming a couple. It would be heartbreaking for everyone involved.

“I’ll talk to Archie. You talk to Betty. That’s the only thing I can think to do.” He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“In the meantime, Ms. Lodge. I’d like the opportunity to take you out on a proper date.”

Veronica smiled.

“How about we skip the date. My parents will be gone tonight for some kind of fundraiser. Maybe you could come over and we could just…watch a movie.”

Jughead could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He hadn’t wanted to say it, but that was exactly what he wanted. To be alone with Veronica. He wanted to know everything about her. Her mind, her body, her heart, what made her tick.

He knew her, but not in the way that he was craving to know her.

“Sounds good to me.” He replied before claiming her lips with his own in a deep, heady kiss.

There was something particularly exciting and electric about being with Veronica. Something about her that made him feel more alive than he’d ever felt, even when he’d been with Betty. He never would have guessed he’d ever be falling for someone like her, someone so different. But it was out of his hands.

“Do not be late tonight. 7pm sharp.” Veronica panted between kisses as she dragged a hand down to the front of Jughead’s jeans, his erection only noticeable to the two of them as they sat as close as they could get.

“I’ll be there, Princess. And not a minute late.”

 

To be continued…

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica scurried around her apartment as soon as her parents had walked out the door for their night out. She wanted everything to be just right for when Jughead arrived.

She had started a fire in the fireplace in the main living room, turned on Netflix, lit some candles, popped some popcorn, and wore her favorite tank top with her shortest skirt.

There was no way she wasn’t going to go all out for her date night in with Jughead, especially since she was ready and willing to give him all of herself that night. Every single part of her down to her soul.

Things were so new with the two of them, but it only seemed as if they were taking their friendship to a whole other level. She already knew Jughead and she knew him well. And she would get to know him in a whole new way very soon, and the thought of that thrilled her to no end.

And she couldn’t stop smiling at how good it felt to be able to admit how she felt about him, how attracted she was to him. She had done her best to bury the tingles of interest that she had felt when it came to Jughead ever since she’d met him.

They had been friends, that much was true, but there had still always been this wall between them. But the walls had crumbled, and she would finally get to be with someone she knew she should have been with a long time ago.

Not that Veronica felt any regret in regards to her time spent dating Archie. Dating Archie had given her a lot of wonderful things, one being a best friend in Betty Cooper. And the other being Jughead. She wouldn’t even really know Jughead much at all if it hadn’t been for Betty and Archie.

Thinking about her best friend and her ex-boyfriend sent a surge of guilt straight to her heart, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from answering the door when Jughead showed up, looking like a total smokeshow in his leather jacket, no beanie, worn jeans, and that sexy smirk that made her knees feel like butter.

“Wow…” He sighed when he saw her.

Veronica reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling him inside and slamming the door shut before pushing him against the back of it for a long, steamy kiss.

Her hands were in his hair, her body against his as her tongue explored his mouth with every plunge and retreat while he grabbed her ass, molding her so close to him that she could feel the growing length in his jeans as he pressed himself into her.

“Holy shit…Veronica…” He groaned into her mouth as he picked her up and carried her to the couch before laying her down on it, kissing her neck as he removed his jacket.

“Should we watch a movie first?” She asked with a laugh as he continued to kiss down to her collarbone while she clutched his back from how unbelievably good his mouth felt on her skin.

“What is this movie thing you speak of? I suddenly lost my ability to think.” Jughead mumbled between kisses.

Veronica chuckled.

“What? Riverdale’s number one cinephile forgot that his most favorite movie all time is Reservoir Dogs? Which is currently streaming?”

But Jughead shook his head.

“Fuck Reservoir Dogs. Fuck Netflix. I need _you_ , Veronica Lodge.” He said as he gave her a look so carnal that she could feel her whole body weaken.

Veronica grinned at him as she reached down to undo his jeans, sliding her hand in just enough to be able to touch him.

“So you’re ready for me, huh?” She purred as she ran her hand up and down his hardened length.

He groaned, nodding as he tugged at the hem of her tank top, pushing it up slowly until he reached her breasts. Then he stopped.

“You sure you want to do this, Princess? Are you sure this is what you want?”

There was nothing she wanted more as she answered him by pushing his jeans down as far as she could, releasing him from his denim confines as she spread her legs to allow his body between them.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want this. I want you, Jughead.” She said as she bucked her body into his erection, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

And then his hand was under her skirt almost immediately.

“You’re not wearing any panties.” He growled as he began to touch her, stroking her softly, her body rolling at his touch.

Veronica smirked.

“Thought we could do without any extra obstacles.” She replied as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth, kissing him deeper as he kissed her back just as deep, moaning as she continued to touch him. Suddenly, as if he couldn’t take it anymore, he’d pushed her tank top all the way up and his mouth was suddenly on her breast. He licked around one and then the other in lazy strokes before sucking in a tip and pulling until she was arching into the pleasure, whimpering softly.

“You’re a fucking dream, Ronnie.” He murmured as his mouth moved up to her neck again, peppering her with kisses as he ground himself against her.

Veronica sighed, not realizing how hard she was gripping his shoulders until she heard the front door of the apartment open.

“Fuck!” She yelped as she and Jughead quickly sat up and adjusted their clothing at lightening speed.

Veronica fumbled with the television remote but finally got the TV on a rerun of _Friends_.

“I thought your parents were going out for the night.” Jughead panted as he pulled his beanie on from his back pocket.

Veronica sighed.

“Me too.”

\---

Jughead was a ball of nerves as he left the Pembrooke.

He had been so caught off guard by Veronica’s parents walking in unexpectedly that he wondered if he needed to stop at the Whyt Wyrm and grab a beer before heading home to take the edge off.

At least it hadn’t seemed as if Mr. and Mrs. Lodge had been suspicious of anything, only mildly surprised to see Jughead, of all people, hanging out with their daughter on a school night watching _Friends_ reruns.

“I’m going to have a lot of explaining to do about you.” Veronica had said with a laugh when she’d walked Jughead to the door after they’d watched a couple of episodes of popular 90's sitcom.

It had nearly been torture as they’d tried desperately to not let their temptations to touch each other take over even with her parents in the next room. They were still wound tight from wanting each other, but there was no way to release their insatiable need. It was beyond your run of the mill sexual frustration.

“I’m sorry, Jug. Who would have known my mom would get sick from some bad shrimp?” Veronica had said with a defeated chuckle.

But Jughead had taken her hand in his.

“Third time’s a charm, beautiful. My dad will be out of town this weekend. He’s going on a job somewhere near Greendale. You should come over.”

Veronica had smiled that sexy grin that was just for him.

“You can bet on that, Jones.”

His body still felt as though it was on fire from her touch. She was so good, it was criminal. Even without being able to make love to her yet, he was already completely addicted to Veronica Lodge.

But there was still the task at hand that lingered in the back of his mind. Talking to Archie about how he was now planning on making Veronica his girl. He couldn’t imagine it would go well if, by chance, Archie wasn’t over her. But Jughead wasn’t going to be able to let that stop him. He knew what he wanted and he wanted Veronica Lodge heart, mind, body, and soul. And he’d stop at nothing to have her by his side.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re going to be late for class…” Veronica sighed, her back against the cinderblock wall of the school’s basement boiler room, Jughead’s hand between her thighs, touching her as he kissed along the sensitive skin of her neck.

Her head cocked to the side to allow him full access as he whispered the most seductive of words, making her wish they were anywhere but stuck at school.

But Jughead didn’t stop as he used his other hand to pin her hands over her head, making her the happiest of captives.

This had been their new routine every morning since they had been interrupted at Veronica’s apartment by her parents. But it was finally Friday and the two would have the weekend to be alone at Jughead’s trailer. Veroinca could barely wait. She’d been aching to be with Jughead for what felt like forever. To the point where just a certain look from Jughead made her shiver all over.

“We should go…” Her breathless pant was hardly a whisper but he heard her regardless.

“Not until you come.” He replied, his voice raw with lust.

Almost as if she had yielded to a command, her body began to shake as she shut her eyes, biting back a loud cry from the intense orgasm he had given her so expertly, so easily.

“That’s my girl.” He said softly before slanting his mouth over hers as he released her wrists so she could wrap her arms around her neck.

“I love that you wear skirts _every_ single fucking day.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Me too.”

The two straightened themselves and gathered their things before taking the staircase back up to the doorway that led out into the main part of the school. They had skipped lunch to be together and now they were almost late for their next class due to their unquenchable need to be alone.

“So…you’re going to talk to Archie after school?” Veronica asked as she and Jughead walked down the hallway, avoiding looking like they were a couple just in case anyone was watching.

Kevin had kept what he’d witnessed in the hallway a few days earlier a secret in order to give Veronica and Jughead time to tell their respective ex’s about what had been going on between the two of them as of late.

It was a conversation neither of them were looking forward to.

“Yeah, we’re going to meet up at Pop’s. Where are you meeting Betty?” He asked with a dismal sigh.

“The Cooper house.”

Veronica was a ball of anxiety. She had no idea how Archie or Betty would react to the news. And she couldn’t help but wonder if Jughead would still go through with being with her despite what the ex’s might say or think.

“You’re nervous.” Jughead said to her as they stopped in front of his English class.

Veronica was startled. She hadn’t realized that Jughead had picked up on her apprehension, but he had.

“I just…what..what if Betty says she wants you back?” She asked as she bit her bottom lip to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from rolling down her cheeks.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at the perfectly intact tips of her Louboutin heels.

Suddenly Jughead’s hand was tipping up her chin so that her eyes were forced to meet his.

“Then too bad for her. I know what I want.” He replied.

Veronica smiled uneasily. She wanted to believe him, but she was still fearful.

“Believe me, Veronica.”

But Veronica shook her head and stepped back.

“How can I? Just a couple of weeks ago I thought you _hated_ me. What if this has all just been a ruse to get her back?” She replied defensively.

The injured look on Jughead’s face nearly broke her heart.

“Don’t do this, Ronnie. Don’t put that wall up. You know I can see through it.” He replied sternly.

Veronica scoffed.

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do, Jughead Jones.”

She glared at him, not wanting him to see how tender her heart really was, especially when he was holding it in his hands.

Jughead smirked as he shook his head.

“You’re really going to try to do this, Princess? You’re going to try to see if you can somehow push me away? Well...you can’t.”

Veronica let out a sarcastic chuckle.

“Oh really? Why can’t I, Beanie Boy?”

Jughead stepped towards her, backing her up against the cold metal lockers. The bell had rung, the halls were empty. They were both officially late but they were alone.

“Because I love you, Veronica. That’s why. And I know that’s terrifying to you, but it’s the truth. I’m not going anywhere.”

Veronica’s heart pounded hard in her chest as Jughead placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her. She wasn’t going anywhere either.

“What do you have to say about that?” He asked her, trying to sound confident but she could see the fear in his eyes. The fear that she might reject him. The same fear she had.

“I would say…” She sighed before smiling in defeat.

“That I love you too, Jughead.”

Jughead exhaled, smiling a smile of complete relief.

“Damn it, I wish we could go somewhere.” He said as he dropped his head down, his lips so close to hers that she would barely have to move an inch to kiss him.

“Soon, Juggikins. Soon.” She replied as she ran her hand over the smooth skin of his cheek.

Her heart swelled with love for him and she wondered how in the world she had gotten here, but she was thankful for it. And she couldn’t wait to show him just how thankful she was.

\---- 

“So why did you want to meet up? Seems kind of random, even for you.” Archie said with a laugh as he took a seat in the booth across from Jughead.

Jughead had left school early just to sit at Pop’s to think about how he would tell Archie that he had fallen in love with his ex. There was no easy way to do it, so he wasn't going to beat around the bush. He needed to get it out and as quickly as possible.

“I’m in love with Veronica.”

Jughead let the words tumble out of his mouth in a rush, like ripping off a bandaid.

Archie stared at him, as if he hadn’t yet been able to process what his friend had just said to him.

Finally, he spoke.

“You’re _what_?”

Jughead sighed.

“I’m in love with Veronica. She and I…we’re…we want to be together. We’ve been seeing each other a little, but…we want you and Betty to know what’s going on…we didn’t want you both to find out some other way.”

Archie shook his head, a confused and frustrated look on his face.

“Am I having a nightmare right now or is this a joke?”

Jughead took a deep breath and tried his best to explain to his best friend since birth just how things had started to happen between him and Veronica. How neither of them had expected it. That it had just fell into their laps.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Archie sighed once Jughead was done explaining as much as he could without going into too much detail.

“I’m sorry, Arch. I really am.” Jughead replied, sincerely.

And he was sincere. He meant what he said, but it didn't mean he wouldn't take the raven haired beauty for himself now.

\----

“So Betty didn’t take it well either?” Jughead asked Veronica as the two sat in the living room of his trailer later that night.

As difficult as their discussions with their best friends had been, it had lifted a weight off of the both of them.

Veronica shook her head.

“She said I broke girl code." Veronica said with a sigh.

"And that I was a selfish bitch.”

Jughead winced.

“Geezes. I think I might have used those exact words when she broke up with me.”

Veronica smiled as she squeezed his hand.

“No you didn’t. You’d never call a woman that word."

Jughead smiled tenderly as he gazed at her. She knew him well.

“Well, at least she didn’t challenge you to a fist fight.” He replied with a chuckle.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Could he be more doltish?”

Jughead sighed.

“Probably, but…I don’t blame him. I’d be angry, broken, and steeling for a fight too if I had lost the most amazing woman to ever inhabit this godforsaken planet. You’re the best thing that ever happened to him…and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me too.”

It wasn’t often that Veronica Lodge was speechless, but she couldn’t think of anything to say in response to hearing such incredible words from the man she had so fortuitously and unpredictably fallen in love with.

So she answered him the only way she knew how to in that moment.

She stood up from the Jones family couch and began to undress slowly, letting her clothes form a ring of fabric around her as Jughead watched, his eyes hungry, his hand on his chest as if he was attempting to keep his heart from beating right through his sternum.

She crooked her finger at him before turning to head towards the bedroom, completely aware that Jughead was following behind her as she heard his own clothes hitting the floor as he undressed himself.

Suddenly his arms were gripping her waist as he kissed her bare shoulder, his unbelievably large erection pressed against her backside. She moaned softly as one hand brushed softly over her stomach and to her breast.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jughead whispered as his lips brushed her ear before traveling to her neck.

“Make love to me, Jughead.” She sighed as she turned to look him in the eyes.

His mouth immediately covered hers in a heady kiss as he eased her down onto the bed. Breathing heavily with greed, he poised himself above her parted thighs, not wanting to waste any more time for something they had both been desperate for.

He pushed slowly inside of her, feeling her arch up against his chest, watching her bite her bottom lip as she gripped his shoulders, he was in absolute heaven. She felt incredible, perfect, head-spinningly good.

“Oh…god…” She whimpered quietly as he eased himself in and out of her slick hold, his hard length getting stroked on all sides.

He hadn’t expected the groans that escaped from his lips, but he had never felt anything this amazing before as he drove himself into her, relented, and then drove in again.

She dug her nails into his bottom, wanting him deeper as her body writhed beneath him, moving along with his steady rhythm, making the sex that much more intense.

“Fuck…” He grunted as Veronica suddenly rolled them both over so she was now on top.

She smirked, loving the control she now had. She leaned down and kissed him hard, as if she was starved for the feel of his tongue against hers.

And then she was rocking her body on top of his, swinging her hips slowly and deliberately so he could feel all of her.

She touched her breasts as she moaned his name, causing Jughead’s erection to twitch inside of her. Her ink black hair fell in soft waves down over her shoulders as she leaned down so she could kiss him again.

“You’re incredible.” She panted breathlessly between kisses.

Jughead gripped her waist, holding her in place as he winced, his eyes shut, unable to control his need to let go.

“Oh Jug…” Veronica wailed as she began to ride him harder, urgently, ready to let the pleasure consume her.

And as they both reached their climax, Jughead held her tightly against him, their bodies shuddering together, skin to skin.

“I love you.” He sighed as he kissed her forhead.

“I love you too.”

\---

Jughead and Veronica lay in the dark of the trailer bedroom, sated from a night that they had both anticipated, wanted, waited for.

“Thank God I told you that I sent you that Valentine gram.” Jughead said quietly as he held her close, his heart still beating wildly even though it had been a while since they’d last made love.

Veronica chuckled.

“Why is that?” She asked as she lazily used a finger to spell out her name across his smooth chest.

“Because we might not be where we are now.” He replied, running a hand through her hair as it fanned out over her bare back.

“I’m glad you took the risk. Euphoric, actually.” She said, sighing dreamily.

Jughead grinned.

“Me too. But even if I hadn’t, we would have wound up here anyway.”

Veronica sat up and looked at him, clearly intrigued by his sudden certainty.

“And how do you know that?” She asked with a teasing grin.

Jughead ran a thumb over her cheek gently, looking at her so rapturously that it made her pulse race.

“Because, Princess…we were meant to be.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
